Bittersweet
by YayaSamuko
Summary: What if Miki failed to bring the medicine to save Kurumi from turning into a zombie? [A "what if" story] [Pairings: Miki x Kei; Kurumi x Yuuri; Yuki x Megumi] (REWRITE AND HOMAGE/TRIBUTE FOR A FRIEND OF MINE)


**Bittersweet**

 **School-Live/Gakkou Gurashi**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Horror, Drama**

 **What if Miki failed to bring the medicine to save Kurumi from turning into a zombie? [A "what if" story] [Pairings: Miki x Kei; Kurumi x Yuuri; Yuki x Megumi]**

 **Note: I do not own this show! If it was the care, Kurumi x Yuuri will be so cannon that they will earn the title of "the best anime couple ever"**

 **So, sit back, relax and enjoy the ride!**

 **[Part 1]**

"Yuki-senpai…" Miki said in a low voice. The pink-haired girl on the other hand was totally scared. As to comfort her, the silver-haired girl patted her head gently. "…I am going out to find the medicines. Please wait here!"

Yuki just stared at the younger girl who was standing up and slowly walking her way to the door, making sure to take the baseball bat that was placed near the table. "Mi-kun…" she said low wit her still trembling voice."

The junior turned and gave a reassuring smile. "It will be all right! You'll see; we will save Kurumi-senpai and everything will go well."

Yuki tried to reach a hand for her junior, but unfortunately, Miki has already opened the door and rushed out of the room, making sure to close it back.

The first year girl was now finding herself in the hallway. She inspected the surrounding and saw an horde of zombie near the stair. The walking dead soon saw her and started chasing the silver-haired girl.

Miki decided to grab a baseball bat and swung it to hit the first zombie. She smashed its head as hard as she could, but it didn't budge. "What? It had no effect." She watched in horror as the other creature came closer. She decided to make a run for it.

The silver-haired girl ran the hallways, trying to find a way to go downstairs. She occasionally stole some glance backward to see more and more zombified students running after her.

Miki abruptly came into a stop as a zombie popped out from a room whose door was open and jumped at her. She barely managed to evade it by jumping at the side and resumed her running. She made a complete lap around the second floor as to find a way to go at the basement.

As she neared the stars, she decided to pick Kei's CD player and placed it on the top of the desks before activating it. Soon, it caught the zombies' attention. Miki decided to take the opportunity, but unfortunately for her, it just happened that three of them were still close enough.

The first zombified girl managed to catch her by the wrist and dangerously attempted to bite. Fortunately for the first year, she was able to shake her hand away and quickly ran inside a random classroom.

As soon as she was inside, Miki decided to lock the door and moved some desks to block it. Not long after, many bam came from it as she realized that these creatures were desperate to stop her. Not having any plan in mind anymore, the silver-haired girl walked near the windows and inspected downward, thinking about the possibility of having to jump from there.

It didn't take the zombies one minute to break the door and soon enough, they filled the room, approaching the young girl dangerously. Miki backed from them. It was now or never! She turned to the broken windows and decided to jump; making sure to go her elbows went first.

Miki soon fell on the ground, but it was far painful than she imagined. She fell on the ground, elbow first and made many roulades. She inspected the surroundings and realized she was in the middle of many cars at the parking. The other zombies haven't seen her yet.

The silver-haired girl nodded and was about to stand up, but fell back on the floor as she felt something really painful from her bottom parts. She lifted her skirt and long socks to see an evil scar on her left thigh. She didn't feel the pain yet because it was still warm, but it would change soon.

She inspected the wound and came to the conclusion that she had some bones cut. That would explain the fact her leg refused to obey her.

Miki cursed inside by clenching her teeth and inspected the surrounding for anything that could help. Unfortunately, the pain from her broken leg intensified and she couldn't help but to let go of a pained scream.

"T-this can't be…" tears started to form on the edge of her eyes. "I can't fail here… I can't afford to fail this mission…" she started to tremble as the memories of her time with the School Living Club flashed in front of her eyes….and the image of her best friend Kei.

She decided to crawl closer to the small red car and rested her back against it, realizing her tears wouldn't stop. However, she didn't realize that a zombie with a rather petite figure has found her and was starting to walk in the parking's direction.

The creature was wearing the same green uniform, which meant she was a student at this school. Miki only realized about the zombified girl's presence few meter before they met. Her eyes widened. "K-Kei…"

There was no answer as her former best friend just walked slowly in her direction. Kei was the only zombie in the surrounding since the others were still busy playing on the field.

"K-Kei…" Miki said in a low voice as her former crush was one foot away from her. "I-I am sorry… I wasn't able to protect you… and now, I am not able to protect my friends as well. I'm just an useless trash…"

As if to understand her, the zombie slowly leaned down so they were facing each other. The silver-haired girl soon realized the horrible odor omitted by the walking corpse. It was similar to the smell of rotten corpses from months ago. She saw her skin a lot paler and with lot of scars in which the blood has coagulated.

The zombie girl's hand soon met Miki's face. It was cold. She couldn't help more tears to form on her eyes. _'Yuki-senpai… Kurumi-senpai… Yuuri-senpai… I am sorry! I can't get home anymore.'_

Miki decided to accept her destiny while sobbing and decided to face her former friend. She was in shock as she realized that the zombie's pair of dark eyes were watering. She couldn't believe it. Were these tears? If that's so… could it be that the zombies could still feel emotions and have memories of the past?

The silver-haired girl couldn't help a smile to form on her lips. She held her hand forward and whipped the zombie's tears. "Don't cry anymore, Kei! We will be together from now on…and I won't leave your side anymore."

Minutes later, zombie Kei alongside now zombie Miki were walking out of the school field, hand in hand. Even though they were no human anymore, their feelings would always prevail. There was a saying that "Love never dies!" and the bound between these two is an irrefutable proof.

 **[Part 2]**

"Why did it have to end up like this?" Yuuri cursed, her hands covering her ears while closing her eyes shut. Kurumi on the other hand was debating like a beast as the chains attaching her hands and feet to the couch were about to break soon.

She decided to open her eyes, and her expression was total horror. The brunette saw more blood tainting the cover they placed on the wounded Kurumi. That plus the fact that the agitation got more intense was a fact their friend won't be able to hold on any longer.

Yuuri turned to the door and prayed for Yuki or Miki to find the medicine soon, but her hopes were crushed soon as a bam, followed by zombie's voice resonated from the outside. She was in a deep problem now. She was surrounded as her crush was screaming in pain in front of her.

Gathering all her remaining courage, she decided to wield the knife with both hands and slowly stepped back as her forehead was sweating. Not long after, the attached girl broke the chains with an inhuman strength.

Kurumi was a strong person. Even as a human, she was the strongest among them since she was athletic and courageous. Wielding a shovel everyday for battle purpose only helped her strength grow and being zombified on top of that would multiply her strength by at least ten.

So, the now zombie girl broke free from her binding and threw the cover at the other side of the room. Breaking the chains however did cost since there were really evil red marks on her wrists and ankles where the now coagulated blood was seen gathered.

Kurumi wasted no time to jump at her friend and crush. Yuuri fell on her back and the zombie girl crawled on top of her.

The brunette could smell the nasty smell of a dead corpse filling her lungs. Her eyes shacked like falling leaf in autumn as her body stopped moving. There was a saying that once a certain level of scare was attained, the body started answering the brain's information and the person gets paralyzed.

The knife fell on the floor as Yuuri couldn't help her sobs and cries anymore. She was a responsible and mature person, but being put in a situation of 'kill your loved one or die killed by her' was too much for her to handle.

She decided to give up and took the second choice. She would let her beloved one take her life away from her and hope that death won't take them apart from each other.

Minutes later, the two now zombie girls were sitting on a long bench at the rooftop, their finger intertwined. There was a saying: "The soul is the source of lie and non-honesty in life. If we were depraved of it, we will be more honest to ourselves and freely accept our inner desires."

They might not be able to feel each other's warmth or to exchange words anymore, but their corpses accepted their inner wishes and they were always together, even though no one will ever know if they can still feel each other's sentiment through their cold hands.

 **[Part 3]**

Yuki was crying while holding her head tightly, her eyes closed. She was lost. She didn't know what to do anymore. She was scared, alone…she missed her friends…she missed her beloved Megu-nee.

If the pink-haired teacher was there, she would have used everything in her power to cheer the petite girl up and saw lines like "It will be all right!", but Yuki knew that it was only her imagination.

The third year lifted her eyes and watched around the dark room and then at the door. She gulped hard and finally decided to stand up. "I can't just cry around like this! I have to help my friends."

After taking a deep breath, Yuki rushed toward the exit and quickly inspected the surrounding. For unknown reasons, most of the zombies were gathered near the door of a classroom. Some of the zombified students spotted her and started walking into her direction.

Deciding to ignore the reason of their gathering, the pink-haired student made a run for it and skipped toward the stairs leading down, rushing between some of the creatures in her way. She soon arrived at the first floor and skipped toward the door leading to the basement.

To her big surprise, the hallway was filled with zombified students. All their attention gathered around the new incomer. Yuki grabbed anything that just happened to be near her and threw them at the horde of student.

Seeing it didn't have that many effects, the pink-haired third year girl decided to rush in between the zombies at random. She made sure to move as fast as she could, deducting that since these creatures were slow, they wouldn't be able to catch her if she ran fast.

Fortunately for Yuki, her theorem was exact and she managed to get past the zombies, but soon found another problem. The room was dark and the only door she could see was a half closed up-sliding metallic door, only held open by a desk.

The pink-haired girl had no choice now that the zombified students were dangerously running after her. Yuki crawled into the small entrance and kicked the desk as hard as she could. Fortunately for her, two hits were enough to send the desk flying away and the door slid down. It was rather heavy and tough enough to but the young senior some time to think.

Unfortunately for hear, she hear a sound from her back and quickly turned around. She room was somehow flooded as the water was already at the ankle level. Seeing nothing nearby to grab anymore, Yuki started to tremble.

Not long after, a figure came out of the shadow, revealing the young girl's most feared situation.

Yuki's eyes widened. It was too much for her. Standing in front of her was the remaining of her beloved teacher in witch she fell in love in months ago. She just watched in horror as the zombified woman slowly walked closer to her.

Her breathing became heavy and her heart beat faster. A tear formed on her eyes, followed by many others. She soon fell on her knees while her eyes were still glued to the teacher. Megumi's hair had become darker just like her once beautiful shinny eyes. Her skin was a lot paler and she smelled like death itself. "Megu-ne…"

The teacher arrived in front of her and leaned down. Yuki gathered all her remaining courage and decided to let out of all her feelings since it might be the last day she would live.

"You know, Megu-ne… I've always liked you." The young girl decided to give the best smile from the bottom of her heart. "I like your kindness, your way of talking, your way of clothing, the way you take care of the students…the way you took care of me. I thought long about it after the day we lost you…I thought back about all the time we spent together…that's because I never managed to turn the page that I decided to create an illusion where you were still alive and would have fun with us."

The smile on Yuki's face still prevailed even though her eyes were totally wet from her tears. She smiled at the woman in front of her with all her honest emotions. She wanted her feeling to reach Megumi.

She soon realized that the teacher's dark eyes were watering as well. She reached a hand for them and whipped these tears. "I've spent lot of time thinking about it…and I realized at the end that I am in love with you. I love you in a romantic way, Megu-nee…that's why…"

Yuki put both her arms hands on Megumi's shoulders and leaned closer so their lips would meet. The kiss was gentle and lasted for few seconds before they parted.

The young girl gave her best smile. "I love you, Megu-nee and I want to stay by your side regardless what happen." As she finished these words, blood started to drip from inside her month. She swallowed some toxin from her beloved's mouth seconds ago and the poison was already taking effect.

More blood dripped from her mouth and her tears soon switched into pure bloods. Her smile however never faded. Megumi on the other hand was teary. "Y…Yu…ki…" she managed to say.

Yuki's skin turned paler from each passing second, her blood soon coagulated and she felt her breathing and heartbeat slowing down. She didn't stop smiling however. "Me…gu…nee…" She said with a husky voice due to the pain. "Thank…you…"

And these two stayed on that wet large and dark room at the basement, living happily as a couple until their flesh would fall apart. The spent their times holding hand, laying beside each other and sometimes cuddling.

One day, someone said: "Give me a friend, someone in which I can rely on and will always be there and I will be the happiest person in the world."

 **[The end]**

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! I am glad I was able to write this in two hours. Well, this is actually a 'more polished' version of my very first fiction titled "Worst Happy Ending". I just happened to read back all my past stories and decided to re-write most of them; that's why. Other that that, I have the urge to say that I really love Gakkou Gurashi! I love this anime and I would gladly shout that out loud on every roof if that would help us have a second season. Anyway, that's all I have to say; if you have any critic, concern, question or perhaps praise or request, feel free to leave a review. I am actually still working on lot of projects and some readers are pressing me to finish them, so it might take a little time before I could write another School Live fiction. I might change my mind though if I get into the mood and write some Miki x Kei, Kurumi x Yuuri or Yuki x Megumi; who knows? Anyway, I wish you all an happy New Year and I hope to see you again next time!**


End file.
